Dear Diary
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Scout decides to start a journal of simple ideas and thoughts on her life now that she is married to Dill. But as her life takes one turn then another, things begin to fall out of place and she wonders once again, “Why would anyone Kill a Mockingbird?"
1. Into Into my Life

Dear Diary,  
Today was a great day. As I have been reminding you, today I became Mrs. Jean Louise Harris. But feel free to call me Scout. Seriously though, today was wonderful. Jem and his wife of 3 years, Meredith, were at the wedding and Atticus managed to make it, too, at his age of 52. It was 12 years ago that I last saw Boo Radley. It was fun being married on Halloween, because the chapel was decorated with what decorations the black people could manage to scrape together, but Atticus helped financially as well. I smiled when I saw Calpurnia in the congregation. It had been years since we had seen her, as she left when I was 15 to pursue a career as a lawyer. I thought about running to her and asking if she had yet acquired the job, but I was 20 now and I figured if she hadn't gotten the job she would've come back to us. I remember the Christmas's when she'd assist us in cookie baking and decorating. Tom Robinson's family was fine as far as I'd heard, but unfortunately, his wife couldn't attend the wedding. I have tried to remain outside contact with the Ewell family, as I needn't rekindle any feud or disagreement about that night.  
I was just recently asking myself why I didn't do something about that night. I could have probably stopped him somehow. But then I concede to the fact that it was totally spur of the moment and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. I am sad about this and the fact that out friendship with the Ewell's was not meant to stay. I realize how many lives changed from this. Think of it. Dill came to town and got us interested in Boo Radley. Then because of him, we had adventures in school leading to our fights about Tom Robinson's case. Then from those, our father, Atticus proved Tom was innocent and Tom ended up dieing. So did Bob Ewell. In the end, all this had ended in Boo Radley saving our life. Does that mean Dill was responsible for Bob Ewell attacking us? Then again, he got us interested in Boo Radley, who saved out life! I wonder what would have happened had Dill never made his appearance in Macomb County. Lord knows our life would have been different. I wouldn't be here today though! Where would I be? Life posts so many questions lately. And I have an answer for very few of them. Until tomorrow!  
  
~Scout~ 


	2. Before Jem Arrives

Dear Diary,  
As I had a chance to sit and talk with Cal, I have learned that she indeed has become a lawyer, and quite a famous one at that. Apparently, she had had Atticus' assistance through the years. I am tending to believe that she is going to work on a case here in Maycomb concerning a woman named Christine Baxter, who was accused of breaking into a small library on the outskirts of town and staling a copy of Robinson Crusoe without a library card. I wonder if the case would be less severe had she a library card? So many questions. Sometimes I confuse myself. Dill and me are doing fine. Meredith and Jem are coming over for dinner tomorrow, as it is Thanksgiving. Truthfully, I'm not so sure I'm a good turkey-cooker. Cal tried to teach me years ago when I was 14, but even then I couldn't do it, as the turkey ended up looking more of a chicken. Miss Maudie told me today that I should write this journal in detail incase future generations read it. But how long could this journal last? I mean, it's not like the people of 2000 will be reading this. 2000! How long from now it seems.  
I called Jem today and we had an interesting conversation. He lives down in Princeton County, a good 10 miles south of here. I asked how Meredith was and he had interesting news! Meredith is going to have a child. The name is undecided, but if it's a girl, they plan for Caroline and if it's a boy they plan for Cody. I really want a niece, but Dill wants a nephew. I suppose that makes sense. I'm so excited! Perhaps one day Dill and I will have a child. I'm partial to the names Thomas and Maudie. I suppose there is reason behind this.  
I have decided to look in an old chest of my things from years ago that I kept. I found a piece of the ham suit I wore on Halloween 1937. There was a football form Jem's football days, and something that intrigued me: A white Camellia. I still wonder why that was in there. It was dried and handles very carefully, and it must have been important.  
The old days seem so long ago, as if they happened in a past life. Ah, her is Dill to help em bake the turkey. I suppose I'd better go and get ready. I'll write tomorrow after Jem and Meredith leave. I hope the turkey turns out well. Wish me all luck!  
  
~Scout~ 


End file.
